When I Need You
by Jess Angel
Summary: To Noin, Zechs is only a heartbeat away.


**When I Need You**  
by Jess Angel

Lucrezia Noin stepped out onto the foyer of the Peacecraft mansion. It had been two years since the end of the wars. Two years since she'd seen him.

The black night and its twinkling stars looked down upon her, as her heart longed to be with a man that was thought to be dead. But she had refused to believe that and knew without a doubt that he was out there. And she would be waiting…. She closed her eyes.

She imagined his face, always serious. His beautiful eyes seemed to hold a subtle intenseness. They were an ice blue that always left her drowning in their non-existent waters.

Eyes that chilled yet warmed her at the same time.

Then lips.

Lips she had never dared to kiss.

I hold out my hands and I touch love

She opened her eyes, her vision gone once again. A wave of depression swept through Noin, and a quiet sigh escaped her lips.

Keeping me warm night and day

'He's out there,' she thought. Her gaze rose to the sky. Space. She envied it, for it was in his company and she was without it.

To be with him, that was all that she wanted. All she could ever want, even when he was trying to bring complete chaos to the Earth. She didn't believe he was right in wanting that, but she had been helpless to stop him. She had forgiven him but it had been harder to forgive herself. She had done something that was, for her, utterly unacceptable.

She had completely frozen.

She couldn't get out of the way, destroy him, nothing…. All she could do was stand there.

The only thing she understood was that she wanted to stay by his side.

Traveling forever

But now how much longer was she going to wait?

For how long was he going to stay up there with the stars? How many minutes, hours, days, months, years? When would it be her turn to be with him? When would he finally return? She knew it would be hard for him to come back, but two years was more than enough time of living without him.

But one thing was for certain.

She could wait for a lifetime if she had to. That she knew.

But she needed him. He was essential to part of her existence.

Sure, she could wait. But the longer she had to wait, the more her heart would have to endure the pain and the deteriorating of her spirit.

It's not easy when the road is your driver

She had accepted that things in life didn't always turn out the way you plan. And with Zechs, there was no exception.

But it was something that they had learned to put up with.

She brushed back the bluish purple locks that fell in front of her vision. Gazing a little wistful at the sky, she thought, 'Just once more.' Closing her eyes once again, Noin conjured up the desired image, hoping it would satisfy the part of her that had been missing ever since he had left.

She shivered as the night's coolness swept across her body.

His image was so real this time. She could see clearly each little detail of him. Noin even felt like a presence had joined her as she was shielded from the cold. She could hear his steady breath. She could feel his eyes looking straight into her soul. She could see his bangs being blown softly by the wind.

Unable to resist the urge she reached out to brush the imaginary bangs, her eyes still closed.

Then she could feel them, strands of silk - bangs. Her breaths came in gasps.

Reaching out her left hand, she felt another's strong hand press against hers. Then fingers entwined with her own.

Her eyes shut tighter, somehow thinking if she were to open them, she would be left grasping nothing but air.

But a voice furthered her to have faith. "Open your eyes, Noin."

Still unsure, she answered, "I can't, Zechs." Her voice wavered slightly, tainted with fear.

"Yes, you can. I'm here, Noin." He took her right hand which had brushed his bangs, and stroked his thumb over it.

"I, I can't," she responded again.

With patience, the man with ice blue eyes let go of his hold over both her hands. Alarmed by the loss of contact, a slight cry of panic could be heard from the young woman. Gently, he cupped her face with his hands. Drawing closer, his lips lightly touched her forehead, and then over her eyes, her nose and with a finger he traced her lips. He felt her give a shaky breath. Then slowly, he brushed his lips softly over hers making her illusion a reality.

Steadily, he felt her arms wrap around him, and her lips were lured back to him.

Pulling away, he looked intently at her as her eyelids hazily opened.

Her eyes were glimmering with tears. "Welcome home, Zechs."

Bringing her into his arms, he answered, "It's good to be back, Noin."

In his embrace, Lucrezia Noin glanced up at the stars no longer envious of them and for some reason the diamonds of space never looked more beautiful in her entire life than they did now.

**...Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Update 8/16/12. Because of FanFictionNet's policy about song lyrics, I removed the lyrics which were interwoven in this story. If you would like to hear the song, feel free to look it up; I remember it being sung by Celine Dion, yes, that Celine. ;P

"He heals the brokenhearted and binds up their wounds.  
He determines the number of the stars and calls them each by name.  
Great is our Lord and mighty in power; His understanding has no limit."  
Psalm 147:3-5

Gundam Wing and its characters © Bandai, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency  
"When I Need You" song lyrics were written by Albert Hammond and Carol Bayer Sager.


End file.
